gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kim Jong Le
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King John Breasly II of England page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 03:46, March 26, 2011 wow Dude really..... why u copy the north korea thing from me? idk who u r but its not cool man Warhawk1 03:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) stop. Stop adding your images to people's work. Also, don't spam my page with your images just because I undo your edit.--''Shade'' 04:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude.. Dude... What's your problem? Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 09:06, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop the Spam NOW Stop the spam. You wanna spam up YOU OWN pages, fine! You do NOT go on my or anyone else's pages! I am warning you. I'm sending an admin a message about... no, ALL admins... a message about your spam, and let them deal with it. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 12:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop. Hello. I am CaptainGoldvane2, Admin and Bureacrat. I have recieved reports from several users on your behavior: *Copying pages and saying you came up with them. *Spamming pages with your images. *Spamming User Pages with images. Please stop this immediatly! This is against the rules! This is a Warning. ( In case you don't know, we have a rule break system. The first time someone breaks the rules, they get a Warning just to tell the person to stop. If they continue, they are given a strike. If they still continue, they get another strike. If they do it again, they get their third and final strike. If they do it AGAIN they get banned. If someone does something VERY bad, they can get banned after one warning. It depends on the action. ) If you continue, based on your actions, you will be given a strike. I hope you can still enjoy your editting on here and that you understand that you must stop your actions. 14:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) UR NOT THE DICTATOR OF NORTH KOREA! thx have a nice day Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC)